Many fields benefit from radiation shielding, including space related or high-altitude applications. Earlier materials, such as RAD-COAT™ or RAD-PAK™, either placed a coating directly on the semiconductor die or package or utilized shields made of a gold plated Tungsten-Copper alloy. Foil shielding, however, when incorporated into the walls of space vehicles, are prone to mechanical failure during use, as the adhesive bond between the metal and the organic adhesive of the composite is susceptible to thermal expansion mismatch between the metal and the adhesive. Further the bonds between dissimilar materials are not as robust as bonds between like materials. In the invention, having the matrix material in the shield either match or be chemically compatible with the composite construction of the spacecraft mitigates this. The matrix adhesive in the shield can bond chemically with the adhesive in the walls of the spacecraft, forming a truly mechanically integrated structure.